The Lorien Legacies: The Fall of Five
by LorienLegaciesFan
Summary: After the Rise of Nine, Four and the gang must find Five and beat Setrakus Ra. Meanwhile, Four is having a dilemma with choosing who to be with, Six or Sarah.. Okay at summaries, so read on to quench your Lorien Legacies thirst. Please comment and review because this is my first fanfic. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of Nine sequel/Book 4 in Lorien Legacies series**

**Four:**

We all settle into the Humvee that we picked up from the wreckage. Wreckage _we_ caused. As I glance around me, I'm struck with amazement that we're all together except Five. And from the looks of the others, they are also amazed. The realization that there will be no more running, no more moving, makes me grin as I pet a wounded Bernie Kosar. Marina smiles at me and reaches over to him, healing his right leg before I stop her. I want to test my new Legacy that developed, to make sure I wasn't imagining things back at the Base. So I grab his left leg and will him to heal, and to my shock and happiness, his leg straightens out and he relaxes next to me. I hoot, yelling, "Take that Nine, I just got a new Legacy!" He just stares at me and says, "You still lost to me on that rooftop, and I don't plan on letting that slip from your memory." I groan inwardly, imagining the reaction from the others, especially Six, as they hear about my beat down and delusional mutterings of being Pittacus Lore.

At the thought of Six, I look at a sleeping Sarah on my right. As elated as I was to have her back with me, I can't help but think how much danger I've just put her in. And, how I will have to leave her eventually to go to Lorien. I remember what Henri told me when he was alive and we were settled in Paradise: "don't get too attached to Sarah because you will have to go back to Lorien and repopulate our planet with another Garde." I think back to my flashbacks of me and Six stealing each other's toys on the ship and playing with one another, and I can't stop myself from comparing my settled life in Paradise with Sarah versus my life on the run with Six. With Sarah, I had the chance to feel like a regular human and go to a regular school. But with Six, I had a genuine connection to my planet and my people that only another Garde member could provide. Damn, my life is confusing.

I look outside and see the desert roll by and ask the group, "Where would you guys like to settle down? Anywhere that we haven't left a trace already would be fine." Nine is the first to pipe up, "I say we go to my safe house in Chicago because I've got a training facility and rooms and it's as good as any hiding place we can have right now. Then we will rip Setràkus Ra's throat out and take back our goddamn ships!" Ahh, that's the Nine I know. Eight says, "Isn't Chicago a crowded city with lots of Mogs?" Nine replies, "Exactly, now let's go." With that, we have a target to go to and a place to train and locate Five.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note****: Here's another chapter for you guys. I've been really busy so sorry for the lack of updates. I want to be a once a week writer at the least, so I'm going to try to get writing more often. Keep up the informative comments! Thanks to reviews, I have tried to make it longer and less romancy! Keep it up and enjoy the chapter**!

**Chapter 2:**

**Six:**

I yawn and stretch my arms and legs, trying to remember the action of the past 12 hours. I infiltrated the US/Mog base, and saw Sarah turn into Setràkus Ra where he threw me around from my chain like a doll. I feel my neck, which still has the pendent I've had my entire life, but feels bare without the large pendent that John and I found in Ohio. Then I had a little "private" time before I had a rematch with Setràkus. I destroyed so many Mogs and had a chance to end this wretched war, but I was turned into a useless piece of rock. I always thought that I'd be the strongest Garde but I was forced to watch Four and the gang try to take down Ra. Then I remember a strange explosion happened and the coward Ra ran away. I also remember seeing Four and feeling relieved beyond belief that he'd made it out of the Mog Cave in West Virginia.

I look around the Humvee for Four and find him right by my left side. And next to him, on his right, lies an asleep Sarah. I suddenly recall our conversation in the prison cell, where she told me about her complete love for John. But more importantly, I remember her telling me that the Mogs know a lot more than we thought they did. This worries me because if they know that we have no Cêpan's left or that we have no clue where our chimaera are, they might attack us now rather than later. In the driver's seat sits Nine, who had a rather cocky introduction. He looks like an annoying guy, but I'll have to see him talk more. On his left his Eight, and I'm relieved that he's alive but annoyed at how badly his teleporting worked out. I'll have to talk to him about that later also. Behind me, in the last row of seats, sits Marina who is deep in thought, gazing out into the barren desert and Ella sleeping next to her. I am happy Ella had made it through, because she had just watched her Cêpan die in front of her, like Marina, John and I.

I wonder how Ella is feeling about that. Just before his death, Crayton gave her a letter that must be similar to the one that John got from Henri. And from that experience, I know that we'll have to open it when we get to wherever we are going. Speaking of which, I have no clue where we're headed next, and I doubt that Nine has a clue. In fact, he is sleeping with the car on cruise on control. I look at John questioningly, "John, do you know where we're going?" He looks at me with a mix of happiness, relief, apprehension, and guilt. I have no idea what his mind is thinking right now, but before I can dwell on it too much, he says, "We're heading to a safe house Nine has in Chicago." I'm about to accept John's statement when a thought yanks at the back of my mind. "John, Chicago is one of America's top 5 most densely populated cities. Surely this is a joke!" With that, I see the classic John smile I've come to adore. He then says, "Six, don't worry. This move has been thought about while you were asleep. He has a secure base that we can all stay in. Trust me, I've been there myself. You are not gonna believe what's in store for you." I have no notion as to what that could mean, but I like talking to John after our separation nearly ended in both our deaths.

"So John, how did you manage by yourself? I know you would've missed my badass fighting skills," I say. He cracks another smile, saying, "I missed your ominous ex-boyfriend staring at me while I pummeled Mogs." At this, we both laugh. Honestly, having a laugh with John is just what I need to forget about my worries about the war. "Well, I hope you improved while I was gone. Next thing we need is a liability to help the Mogs." He counters with, "I think I've fought more quality opponents than you have. You've only fought lowly Mogs." "Not a chance, Four. I fought Setràkus Ra twice! Who have you fought that was any sort of challenge?" Four gets quiet and whispers, "The entire Mog cave in West Virginia." And then suddenly it hits me like a bullet to the chest. I cannot believe that I forgot about him.

"John, what happened to Sam?" I whisper back, not wanting to think about the worst. John doesn't meet me in the eyes when he says, "We got separated in the cave and I was in no shape to go back for him." I suddenly feel this rage that I didn't know I possessed; "John, how could you leave him there?" I scream. He looks at me and says firmly, "Six, things have happened while you've been gone. I found my chest and Nine's in the middle of this monster pit, and then I found Nine in a jail cell in the Cave. Then, not a few seconds later, Sam said that his dad could be in one of the cells and I begged him to regroup outside and then come back but he wouldn't listen. Suddenly, Mogs rushed him from a passage between him and I and we got separated. I was bloodied and tired and I wanted to fight to Sam and get him out, but Nine told me to get out so we fled the scene. Then we witnessed Setràkus come down to Earth in the perfect white sphere I told you about in my dreams. And right before he stepped into the Cave, he turned his body and his rod with the eye toward me and right there, like my dreams, were the pendants of the other numbers. Nine and I got so furious that we charged Setràkus, but he simply strolled into the Cave and put up a blue force shield over the entrance. But I couldn't contain my rage at the stupid war that we have to fight. I just wanted to kill Ra, take back Sam, and return to Lorien with you guys. So I kept charging and ignored Nine's pleas' for me to stop and ran straight into the blue force field. I blacked out and until recently, I have still been recovering from the impact."

He says this almost in one mouthful it seems, and every detail makes me more and more forgiving of him. But right when I'm about to ask him something, he continues, "I'm terribly sorry Six. I really tried to get Sam back, but I was so weak I couldn't even use any of my legacies, let alone charge a Mog base. And two days after the confrontation with Setràkus, I had a dream. Sam was tied to a wooden board with straps around his body. Setràkus himself was standing over him, yelling at him to tell him about the Numbers, and Sam refused. So…," at this, John chokes up and I know he needs to be pushed a little. "What John? What happened?" I ask, squeezing his arm. He stares me right in the eyes and continues, "Setràkus Ra poured something acidic and hot on Sam's arms and legs and he screamed before he blacked out. That was my dream."

I'm put into a shocked silence, unable to process what I'd just heard. And I look around and see that the other Garde members look stunned as well, probably having heard John's speech. "What happened to the Xitheris, John?" I ask. He says, "It ran out right when I got the chests." Then Nine, who's been surprisingly quiet through all this, says, "All of that is true guys. Johnny boy here was weeping and moaning about his human friend for couple of weeks. It took an encounter with dumb Special Agent Walker at one of our log cabins to jolt him out of his lament and we still got caught by them. Of course, we just toyed with them for info before destroying them with their own Mog weapons, but Walker just disappeared after we knocked her out."

"Well first of all, what's Xitheris? Second, how did Agent Walker just disappear from where you guys fought her and appear unharmed in the Base?" "Great questions, Marina. John, Nine, got answers?" I ask. John replies, "Well for starters, Six here showed me that I had a piece of Lorien's first moon in my chest which allows a Garde to transfer to another Garde for around an hour. So when the time ran out, it was a panic and we rushed to get out of the cave. And Agent Walker's issue will just have to be solved later, because no one really has answers. The good thing is that I found out what another item from my chest does."

"Which item John? What does it do?" I ask, unable to contain my excitement. Without my own chest, I've had an obsession with the chests and the objects inside.

John sees my excitement and grins, "Oh, you know, just a little red bracelet that looks fashionable." I give him a death stare and he just says, "Okay, okay I'll elaborate. This red bracelet expands into a plastic-like shield right when I'm about to be killed and cannot be destroyed. Nine found out the hard way that it also shocks a person other than me who touches it. I haven't understood it fully, but it's really useful in a fight and I never take it off anymore."

Eight says, "Four, that's awesome! We're going to have to help each other learn the contents of the chests without our Cêpan's." Nobody, especially me, disagrees, and now it's just desert and roads until we get to Chicago. I'm anxious to find out what lies in Chicago, whether John's lack of explanation for the safe house there is a good thing, how we'll all train and fight together. I'm itching for a squad of Mogs to come our way so we can show off our skills.

Just when I'm visualizing my hands around a Mogs neck with my telekinesis around another, Sarah pipes up, "Guys, I know I'm the only human here and that its weird, but can someone tell me what's going on? Where are we going? I kinda dozed off for a bit. Oh and my name is Sarah, John's boyfriend."

At this, I turn my head away from her and give a little sneer. I cannot believe that we found her at that base. She'll just hinder us and make John heal her in a battle while we're fighting Mogs.

Nine speaks quickly, "Sweet thing, you can trust me. I got wicked fighting skills. Just ask your friend Johnny here. But we're going to my crib in Chicago to train and stuff."

Then I remember something. I remember that when I was talking to Sarah/Setràkus Ra, Ra answered that he didn't know what I was talking about when I asked him if he meant to turn us in back in Paradise. Before Sarah can respond, I ask, "Sarah, back in the base, I asked Setràkus when he looked like you, why you turned us in back in Paradise. So can I ask, for real this time, why did you turn us in? You knew that John loved you. You broke him."

Sarah takes a deep breath and John puts his arm around her. I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, because of what I thought John and I had from that night in Florida or that kiss in DC. I just hope John realizes sooner rather than later that we can't bring Lorien back when he's with Sarah.

Sarah takes another deep breath and we all look at her in anticipation. She begins, "how should I start? It all began…"

**Mwah ha ha! See what I did there? A little cliffhanger, but I hope you guys know that as I'm posting this, I'm planning chapter 3! One of my goals is to write like the authors of Lorien legacies so can yall review on that too? And also, do you guys want me to go between Six and Four or add another POV? If so, which POV should it be? Thanks **** Positive and negative feedback appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**** I've decided to keep the POV's to Four/Six due to mine and reader preference. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. It helps with my writing. Sorry for the long absence of chapters. School's just been busy and the 1****st**** semester just ended so life was hectic. Without further ado…**

**Chapter 3:**

**Four: **

I clench my entire body and hold my breath, waiting for Sarah to tell me the answer to the question that has been haunting me the past few weeks on the run: Why did she turn me in?

"How should I start? It all began when John left with Six and Sam on the run. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me, when I had no idea where he was heading and if he would come back to me." She looks at me in relief, but for some reason I can't place, I cannot replicate that relief. She continues, "Here was the boy of my dreams, leaving me with a school in rubble and nearly no friends left. I was desperate for a companion, and decided that no one in my new school would feel sympathetic towards me so I started making friends. But right when I was getting to know this girl named Anna, the headline flashed: John Smith and accomplices' handicap the police on dope run!"

I yell in frustration, "I told the stupid cop that we weren't doing dope. That was my freaking chest. And he was about to touch it so I used telekinesis to hurtle him into a tree."

Six pitches in, "That was nothing compared to my epic storm with the old man wreaking havoc. And my Moses-like telekinesis to lift that river, Four!"

"Okay, okay I get it, Six. You're better than me at using your legacies. Now let Sarah finish," I say, grinning at Six, remembering that night.

Sarah says, "Well, after I heard that headline, I lost every "friend" I had gained because everyone knew that you and I had gone out with each other. Guys started calling you Bomb Smith because of the explosions with the helicopters. They wanted to kill you for the reward. Then, one night, the police show up at my door and ask if they can have a private word with me. So in my room, they ask if I know anything about the whereabouts of you guys. So I said that I didn't. They left but came back every week. Something about talking to someone about you was comforting and I started to trust the police. But then, without my knowing, they tapped my phone. So when you texted me, I texted back but I knew what was going to happen. At that point, I knew that I couldn't aid you or else I'd be seen as an accomplice so I helped in your capture. But I never wanted to hurt you John."

She looks at me pleadingly, but it doesn't matter. What's done is done. "Sarah I know you didn't mean to, but you endangered me, Sam, and my entire race and planet. We were lucky to beat the Mogs. I can't believe you weren't more careful," I say, looking accusingly at her.

"John please, don't look at me like that. I couldn't help it. I was desperate and didn't know that the Mogs and Police had teamed up. You have to forgive me."

I stare at her puppy dog eyes, willing me to forgive her, but I harden my resolve. "Sarah, I know you didn't mean to on purpose, but this is something nobody in my position can forgive."

"Okay then….. Where are we now, Nine?" asks Eight. Nine replies, "Well, we're about 100 miles away from my base, but we should take the metro when we're 20 miles away so we can ditch this car." We all nod, knowing that any trace of this car will be our downfall.

A hundred miles and an hour of sleep later, we arrived at the pit stop. I got out and stretched, and noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sarah was staring at me. She said, "You look different than you did in Ohio. I can't place it; maybe more serious, worn out, tired?"

I replied, "Sarah, a lot has happened since Ohio. I've figured out some important stuff about my destiny and my planet. I'm stressed and tired and I just need some time to think."

She looked at me in concern, "Okay, John. I'm just happy to have you in my sights again."

I looked away and stared at Seven talking to Nine and the rest, so I walk over. "…And then we saw Six drop down from the sky and completely destroy an entire brigade of soldiers!"

Six looks at me shyly, "It was nothing. We couldn't afford to lose another one of us, so I summoned my inner beast."

I find myself drawn to her again, like it's the only clear thing in my confusing circumstance, even though it's not. "Why don't we trade stories when we get to Nine's place?"

"Sounds good to me," Eight says.

"So everyone, this is my awesome safe house," Nine said in a sing-song voice. I knew Six wouldn't handle this well, and I thought just in time.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? This….IS YOUR SAFEHOUSE? Maybe we should just put up a billboard and neon lights saying, 'All numbers are here in one place. Come kill us!' Nine, you're stupid. I'm definitely not going in there."

Nine replied, "John, I told you it was amusing to get yelled at by a hot girl." I couldn't help but laugh at that, but I was immediately silenced by Six's stare. "Besides, hiding in plain sight has worked for over 5 years for me."

Six looked stunned, "You've lived here for more than 5 years? Wow your Cêpan must've been stupidly bold to do something like that."

Ella chirps in, "I'm extremely tired and would just like to get a couple minutes of sleep. Is that too much to ask?"

We all soften at Ella, because she just lost her Cêpan, because she's so young, because she has no legacies and no father figure to guide her. "Sure thing, Ella. Nine, lead the way," I reply.

"Okay, boss."

While we are strolling into the lobby, the guy who greeted us last time said, "Hey, Stanley and his project partner, did you guys get an A on that project?"

At first my mind couldn't find out what he was talking about. But then I remembered Nine's hastily put-together excuse about him returning after all those years. "Yes sir. I have to say, Stanley's a good worker. Even though he does text his girlfriend way too much," I say, winking at him.

"Oh, you good for nothing Stanley. What would your dad say?" he says, shaking his head as I laugh at Nine's murderous expression.

"Nothing much. We're just going to be going up, okay?"

"Okay Stanley. Just be careful."

And with that, we took the elevator to the top floor. In the elevator, everyone was relaxed, but Six looked on edge. She said, "Four, why the hell are we going to the top floor of the building? The Mogs will easily be able to storm the place!"

Nine replied gleefully, "Well the sexy Six can't really think that I wouldn't have defenses on this elevator and in the suite, would she?"

She glares at him, but I grin in anticipation of the others reactions to his place. We get to Nine's floor and the elevator doors open. Everyone gasps at the first floor, but then I add, "Wait till you see the second floor!"

Seven replies, "A second floor? No way!"

Nine says, "Yup! And I have a huge training facility and beds with TV's and video games for all of us, and unlimited food and sweet lounging chairs! Man, how I've been waiting to share this place with you guys. Sandor would be so proud of me for getting you guys here," he adds wistfully. None of know how to respond to this comment, so we all start dispersing to check out Nine's sweet suite. Nine himself is sitting on a recliner, getting a hundred-hand massage, and looking positively proud.

We're still looking around when Seven says, "Hey Nine, who's the girl in this picture?" Along with my other Garde members and Sarah, I turn to where Seven's looking.

Nine gets up from his massage and with a serious expression says, "No one. Just another backstabbing human," he says, looking pointedly at me. I can understand from his look that he had liked this girl and she'd turned him into the Mogs. I know he means for me to understand that Sarah will just be like her, a murderous, backstabbing human.

Seven says, "Nine, what happened? You should confide in us. We're with you on this mission."

Nine sighs and replies, "Okay, but don't expect me to appreciate your sympathy."

Nine then goes on to tell us about a girl he met in the rock climbing center he used to go to named Maddy. He fell in love with her in almost a day and they started meeting a lot. She liked him back and they started dating, going to a planetarium, which made me laugh because I couldn't see Nine going to one. Then, on the way back, his fancy car got hijacked by Mogs and he had to go at 200 miles per hour in Chicago traffic to evade them. She got mad and left him for a while. He was torn and left Sandor without warning, using his antigravity legacy to hang on walls of skyscrapers. She forgave him and he went to sleep with her in her house, which makes him blush in front of all of us. But when he woke up, he was surrounded by Mogs. He tried to escape with Maddy but she Tazered him and he got taken to the mountain in West Virginia. He looks away before saying, "And then I was forced to watch as she was reunited with her parents, but right when they reached each other, a Piken came and attacked them. I looked away but the Mogs just started cheering, telling me that they were ripped apart and that I should never trust humans. That's it, guys. Now let's just finish this tour okay? But mark my words, I will destroy Setràkus and all the Mogs and get back to Lorien." **(A/N That was basically a summary of The Lost Files: Nine's Legacy. I think the girls name was Maddy but I don't remember.)**

We all follow Nine in silence, drinking in his comments. I'm shocked that Nine didn't tell me this earlier, but I'm even sadder that the girl he loved betrayed him like that. It was for her family, but she knew that he loved her. I knew though, that Sarah would never do anything like that. She reads my mind and grasps my hand in assurance.

He shows us his training facility and how he developed his Antigravity legacy while trying to evade a shooting probe. Six comments, "I can't wait to get my hands on all these weapons and machines. And maybe control the whole thing so I can make John's life miserable," she adds with a smirk.

I laugh, adding, "Six, you wouldn't be able to hit me. You're too nice."

She just laughs back, and we continue on the tour. We walk up the stairs and outside, and I remember about the fight that Nine and I had. Almost as if he had telepathy, he says, "Guys you wouldn't believe what happened here a week ago."

"What?" Eight asks.

"When we were deciding whether to go to New Mexico or Paradise, which by the way was my idea, Johnny over her said that he was Pittacus Lore and that New Mexico is where Six is." I groan, knowing where this is going.

"So we fight, and basically I disarm Four and he's about to fall off the building when I grab him and make him say that he's not. But he was delusional and insisted, so I abstained from killing this moron. But boy was beating him up fun!" Nine boasts, making everyone laugh and I blush like crazy.

"John, are you crazy? What were you thinking? Even I'm stronger than you, and I know I'm not Pittacus Lore."

I just nod and say, "Yes, it was crazy. But I still feel some connection with him that's very different than yours. I can't explain it," I add.

They just chuckle and are start heading inside when suddenly Ella, who was yawning, stops and sends us all crashing into one another.

Seven asks, annoyed, "Ella, why did you randomly stop?"

She replies, "I'm talking with Five. She says her name is Katie."

We all stop, holding our breaths, not wanting to ask what we know should be asked, in fear of the reply. But Seven is courageous enough, and she asks, "What did she say after that?"

Ella breathes deeply and says, "She says that she's in Chicago and she's being followed by them. She's in trouble!"

**Okay, now who's ready for chapter 4? Hahaha I knew you would like back to back cliffhangers! I've been checking the ****I am Number Four page ****on Facebook and they announced the title of book 4. Would you like me to change the title of this story so it's easier to find? I think if I think about the title while writing, then it'll ruin my story line but it's up to you guys. I can deal with either. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Writers block + busy schedule + vacation time = no writing for one month. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Six: **

I bolt to the door first, running towards the elevators. As I said before, I feel personally at fault for the deaths of One, Two, and Three. I say to myself that at least I got Four, but the lingering guilt is there nonetheless. Right before I push the elevator button, I hear Seven call, "Six, we should get supplies first before we run headlong into a battle. Remember what you said about the Mogs increasing their urgency to kill us? There are going to be hoards of Mogs attacking Five."

I want to disagree but I know that being reckless in this situation will only aid the Mogs. "Fine, but we should hurry up," I say. We run to Nine's training room where he keeps his weapons, and I'm not surprised when he opens a chest with rocket launchers, pistols, machine guns, and a few Loric guns. How he got this stuff, I can't fathom.

He says, "Guys, we're going to get hit hard. Pick up what you can but don't go overboard. We have legacies too."

I roll my eyes at his obvious remarks, but pick up a pistol which I tuck into the back pocket of my jeans. I also wrap the strap of a machine gun onto my shoulders, ready to kill Setràkus Ra if need be. I look around and see that even Ella has a pistol with her, and I see a disturbing but familiar look in her eyes. One of vengeance. Her Cêpan was taken by these cruel monsters, and now she'll stop at nothing to destroy them all. I grab her hand, trying to will my empathy through our hands. She looks at me appreciatively, and then we're ready to go.

We all walk into the elevator and Nine presses the basement floor button. I question it in my head, but after the many strange tendencies of Nine and his Cêpan Sandor, I don't think of it twice. We get to the basement and Nine leads us to a car with a tarp on it. I see Four grinning and think that Nine's got an awesome sports car for us. But when he unveils the tarp, I see an old, beat up '94 Corvette that looks like it would be a project to take us out of the garage. Out of my periphery I see Four still grinning and think he's gone crazy but I just hop in the back with Ella, Eight, Seven, and Sarah. Four sits shotgun with Nine.

Before we start off, I see Nine take some device out of his pocket and plug it into his car. After a minute or so, I see 6 pulsing dots on a screen around where we are and 1 dot ten blocks from here. I know that I'm seeing Five's location, and I scream, "What are we doing? Let's go, let's go!"

Nine zooms out of the garage and we take off toward Five. I ask Ella if she can keep talking to Five. She says, "I'm talking to her but she keeps breaking off after she says she's busy fighting." My hands start sweating and I wipe them on my jeans, not wanting to look scared in front of my fellow Garde. Once we're a block away, Nine parks it in an abandoned alley and we get out.

The jog towards the battle is agonizing, with the worry of what we're about to find of Five and the Mogs as well as how we're blending in with our bulky weapons. I'm wearing jeans and a loose white shirt, along with a furry white jacket that I'm hoping covers up my guns. The others are wearing jackets too, but we can't be careful enough.

When I see the battle, what little confidence I had goes away. There I see Five fighting off hundreds of Mogs and Krauls, with some beast that I can only guess is her Chimaera. But surprisingly, it's Four who gets us out of our shock and says, "Guys, we need to help Five. Someone give her a gun and let's fight!"

I want to meet this girl so I run up to her while she's ducking behind a car for cover. I grab her arm and yell, "Hey Katie! I'm Six! Take my AK-47!"

She stares at me for a couple seconds, but grabs my gun and responds, "Thanks Six. We'll talk later. I have telekinesis, super speed and strength, telepathy, and haxorz!" I'm curious to what that last legacy is, but we just share a nod, Five's brunette hair swishing in front of her face. Then she's gone before I can look.

I turn back to the battle and see Four lighting himself and his hands on fire, Marina using her telekinesis to hurl a group of Mogs into a building. Ella is a killing machine, destroying ten Mogs with as many bullets, while Eight is shape shifting into a variety of beasts, teleporting after each strike and taking out more Mogs. Nine is using this rod and his antigravity legacy in a deadly combo, adding a few gunshots for good measure. I look at Five and can't believe what I'm seeing: her tiny arms are lifting a gigantic piece of asphalt and hurling it at Mogs. Then, she stares at a Mog and it turns and stabs three of its comrades in the neck, killing them instantly, before impaling itself. I guess that is the haxorz legacy. How sweet revenge must be for her, literally willing them to kill themselves. I shake my head and charge into battle.

I'm a whirlwind of action, spinning, slashing, and drawing random lightning bolts to a group of Mogs. I have my AK in my left and my sword in my right, while using telekinesis with my mind. I feel like a vengeful demon, channeling my inner rage and a few curses into my stabs while making nature do my bidding. I glance at Ella, still killing Mogs like it's a video game. Nine…. Let's just say Nine is having a little too much fun, laughing and slaying Mogs like it's his birthday party. Eight is doing his transforming thingy while Five is making Mogs kill themselves. I almost laugh when I see John because he looks like a crazy maniac trying to light all the Mogs on fire while throwing fireballs. The battle is going our way and there are only ten to fifteen Mogs left. I'm just rolling out from under a dead Mog when something catches my eye.

A Mog with eyes like nothing I've ever seen before glares right at me. His glowing red eyes are such a stark contrast from the regular pitch black eyes of Mogs that I'm confused for a second. But there are little things that are different about this Mog; he's bigger and more muscular than usual Mogs, he has scars like ours on the bottom of his legs, and there's a funny looking emblem right above his heart.

"Tremble before me, for I am the lieutenant of the tenth brigade of Mogadorians! Run or you will not be able to escape my wrath!" the lieutenant said.

I scoff and mutter, "Not likely." And then we charge. Now I know this might sound corny, but the charge went in slow motion, with each of us Garde making eye contact. We were going to slay this dumb Mogadorian lieutenant. But all this bravado stopped when we heard a scream from behind us. Only John and I hear it, and when we turn, my face drains of color. One of the remaining Mogs that we injured is holding Sarah at knifepoint, making a cut on her neck. I yell at John to return to the battle, but he just runs and tries to fight the Mog. Just as I turn around to face the Mog lieutenant, I hear another scream. Ella and I turn around and my blood freezes in my veins. John is lying on his face with a knife in the small of his back. Then, as I'm watching, the Mog let's go of Sarah and she takes out a plastic handcuff which she locks onto Four's wrists.

I stare uncomprehending, as the Mog takes Sarah and John into a black van and drives away fast. It takes me a second to decide what to do, but I look back at the battle and see that they have it well under control. I run after the car, ignoring Ella's telepathic pleas for me to stop. No matter what John thinks about me, I know for certain that I couldn't bear a life without his carefree attitude and caring smile. When we talked in Florida and kissed in D.C, I felt a strong bond with Four like we were still kids on Lorien. I sprint as fast as I've ever run before, chasing after the van. But suddenly I'm held back by something; Eight.

"Let me go, Eight!" I yell. I can't let that van slip away, possibly taking John out of the equation.

"Six, we have to go to a safe house to discuss what to do and how to approach this kidnapping."

I know he's right, but I just want to stop running, stop hiding. I can only hope BK somehow stayed with Four to protect him. I follow the rest of the Garde and we hop into a random white minivan. I rest in the back and try to sleep. Ella keeps telling me that Four is a Garde and that he can defend himself. I just send back waves of sadness. Marina whispers to me to keep strong and I smile back at her, grateful for her kind presence. I hear the guys talking up front and Five and her chimaera just sleeping. I don't bother to know where we're going, so I close my eyes and hope for a dreamless sleep.

Of course, that doesn't happen.

I'm back on Lorien, and I look like I'm around five years old. It looks like I'm in Four's house, and his parents and my parents are watching us play around from a table. Everyone is laughing because Hadley is shape shifting and frolicking with us. It must be a rare moment for our parents to be together away from training, but my six year old self is very happy, so I keep watching. Hadley, in the form of a dog/bird mix, tackles me to the ground and I fall down, laughing hysterically. John laughs and offers his hand, smiling. I take it and hug him happily, before we run off to find Hadley. I look back at parents faces, which are already fading, and try to cement them to memory. These moments of happiness are about to become rare in my life so I try to keep the feeling of bliss as I wake up.

I'm wrapped in a cocoon of sheets, bundled up in a soft bed which lulls me back to sleep. A voice causes me to stir; "Six, are you done dozing off?" Definitely Eight's voice.

"We need to discuss a plan to get John back," this time it's Seven, being gentler.

I open my eyes fully and see the whole group, including Five, her chimaera, and BK, sitting around me. I guess BK didn't stick with John after all. I'm very happy that everyone survived that battle, except for the obvious absence of a certain someone. "Guys, where are we?" I ask.

Five says, "We're in a crappy motel in Detroit. It's way too cold in my opinion. I've spent the last three years in Jamaica!"

Nine adds, "We need to think of a plan to get that stupid Johnny boy out of those Mog hands. I suggest we just use my device to locate him and then swarm the place."

"My chimaera Julia and I will bring Four back. We've been tracking him with a piece of Lorien's core called Terratova, which is like a compass that glows in the direction of where a Garde is located," says Katie. I'm curious about her life and her Cêpan, but now is obviously not the time to ask.

"Guys, I know this sounds harsh, but when we find John, can we agree that nothing will get in our way of getting him back? If that means killing millions of Mogs or pesky humans and police? Because we've come a long way for Four to just die when we've just become united. We've been on this planet for eleven years and I think it's about time we take back what's rightfully ours and win this for Lorien!" I yell, furious at the situation we're in.

"Thanks for that pep talk, Six. But honestly, no matter how annoying or stupid Four can be, we need him and his fire power to take down the Mogs and bring justice!" Nine responds.

Seven says, "I totally agree. We're one step closer to getting back to Lorien. We can't let John or Lorien down."

Ella and Eight nod, agreeing. Even BK wags his tail and Julia, in the form of a small Golden Labrador, barks. We're ready to get this show on the road, and nothing, I mean nothing, will stop me from getting Four back.

**That's a wrap. I've got a good outline for the next chapter that'll hopefully live up to your expectations. Have you guys seen the quotes on the official I Am Number Four Facebook page from the upcoming E-Book "The Last Days of Lorien"? It sounds like it will be the best one yet, especially because Sandor is narrating it. If you haven't read the quotes yet, one of them is: "Every year on Lorien there were stories about young Garde perishing in grisly accidents, killed by powers that they didn't know how to control or in some cases, didn't yet know they even had." Comes out April 9****th**** in E-Book format only. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Four:**

When I wake up, my head has a searing headache and my back seems like its on fire. I notice that I'm in a white van and when I try to move, I feel cuffs on my hands and legs. This jolts me to reality. I look around and notice a Mog and Sarah sitting on a bench across from me.

"Looking splendid, especially after this girlie here stabbed you in the back, literally!" the Mog says, looking pleased with his wording.

Suddenly, the events of the fight come back to me. I stumble and fall on my face, unable to breathe. Sarah betrayed me for real this time. No matter her reason, I know this is the end of our relationship. This sends a stab of pain into my heart, but I know it's necessary. I recall the story of Nine and his girlfriend, and the eerie similarity is shocking.

"Sarah, how could you do this to me again?! I let you tag along with us and you still do this to me. To us." I spit out, disgusted at her.

"John, I know you'll never be able to trust me again, and that's alright, but I need to explain why I did it. They said they would kill all the innocent people of Paradise that I cared about, like Mark and my parents. So now we're going to Paradise so I can see my parents. That's where I leave and they take you wherever they're taking you. I'm sorry John, but there was never going to be a future with us and I think you knew that."

"Awww, so heartbreaking. Four, you should know by now; never trust a human. They are deceitful fiends that will do anything for power or their family," the Mog says.

I don't want to hear any more from anybody, so I just let myself relax. I reassure myself; at least I know where I'm going. With that thought, I drift off to sleep.

I'm sitting in an empty, white room, staring into a mirror. What I see in the reflection scares the shit out of me. A guy with dirty blonde hair that is half burned off, clothes with burn holes in them, and with the overall appearance of a hobo, looks back at me. Wow, I need to get new clothes. Suddenly, the mirror liquefies and Nine appears in it. It's not the first time we've been in the same dream together, and I'm hoping it's a new legacy.

"Four, what are you doing! Where are you? We are going to storm the West Virginia base and get you out!" Nine yells.

"Wait, hold your horses. I'm not going to the base. They're taking me to Paradise."

"Why would they take you there?"

I tell him about Sarah's explanation of her betrayal and the Mog's words.

"Four, never trust a human. Look at where that got me. Now you! I'm going to meet you at Sarah's house by tomorrow. We'll be hiding in some bushes waiting for the right moment to attack. Just stall them until we can get there."

"Okay, Nine. Sounds like a good plan. By the way, do you think this is a legacy? Dreamsharing?"

"Don't know Four. But I would rather not be inside that head of yours when you are asleep."

I chuckle and drift into a deeper sleep.

When I wake up fully, I'm sitting in the front seat of the van, but my hands are handcuffed and my legs are bonded to the seat. The Mog next to me glances at me and his eyes light with a wicked fire that looks as disturbing as it sounds.

"Glad you could be awake for this. We are reuniting your dear Sarah with her parents. This should be tearfully joyous!"

Those words sound too happy for a Mog, but before my sluggish brain can comprehend further, Sarah walks toward her parents, who are huddled near their front porch, smiling at Sarah. I see Sarah make eye contact with them and then she runs towards them. They hug each other, openly crying with relief. Seeing this reminds me of my thanksgiving dinner with them, which seems like ages ago. I've made new family, but seeing them with chemistry like this will take a lot of time for us Loric to accomplish. Then the Mog jars me out of my daydreaming.

"A little too sappy for my taste. What do you think, Number Four? Shall we shake this up a little?"

And then, from out of nowhere, a Mog sword comes flying out from behind bushes. It nails Sarah's dad in the head, and the cruel, pulsing sword digs deeper into the skull, sucking all life out of him. He's dead before I can blink. I know I shouldn't be able to watch, but I'm transfixed with horror. Then, Mogs are walking out of the bushes and laughing, while Sarah and her mom are screaming with terror. They throw multiple knives at them, and by now I cannot bear to watch. Their screams permeate my brain no matter how hard I try to shut it off. I guess that's the downside of super-hearing. I know it won't be long before they kill me, so I will myself to burn. I channel my rage into my legacy and burn brighter than I've ever burned before.

The plastic around my legs and handcuffs melt off, making a raw burning smell around me. I kill the Mog with my mind, making the liquid plastic burn his neck off. Then I'm off, hurling myself at Mogs. They don't stand a chance, not after what I just witnessed. I'm twisting and turning, using my flames like a ball and hurling them into a crowd of Mogs. I just duck to avoid a Mog blast when I see something glint in the light; my Chest. I sprint towards it and put on my bracelet on my left hand and wrap-around sword on my right. There are only a few Mogs left so I promise myself to pick up my Chest after the battle. I slit a Mogs throat in half, duck to avoid a Mog sword, then twist and stab at the Mog behind me, remembering Six's fighting techniques.

I'm sweating and exhausted from my sudden activity after being stabbed, but I bend down and cradle my Chest in my hands. I'm about to hide in the bushes and wait for my brethren when I see someone materialize right in front of me.

"It's over," I think, "The Mogs have somehow tricked me and I'm going to die alone." But I couldn't be more wrong. Instead, the blue haze of mist surrounding the person floats away and I'm staring at a man. He looks ancient, like he has seen all the world has to offer. His dark blonde hair and stunning grey eyes search my eyes, as if he's pulling every secret I've ever known out of my skull. I feel the same strong bond I felt when I saw the Loric skeleton in Sam's backyard well. Looking dissatisfied, he puts his middle and index finger on his temple like he's trying to read my mind. Then, a red laser comes out of his eyes and sears into my eyes, dilating until it hurts my brain.

Then he nods and shocks me by saying, "Hello, Number Four, I'm Pittacus Lore. Original Elder of Lorien, guardian of the Legacies, keeper of Loralite. It's time we reunite with our brothers and sisters."

.

The other Garde appear half an hour later, and I couldn't be happier. Although I was sitting next to the almighty Pittacus Lore, it was a little awkward because I was too tired, shocked, and nervous to talk. He must've read my mind or used any of his other hundred legacies to understand. When I see Six, a huge sense of relief washes over me, that she survived the battle.

While the other Garde look shocked at all the ash piles around me, Nine just says, "Little Johnny can actually fight? Wow, I never knew you could!" I just roll my eyes. Nine's trying to goad me already? Things are going back to normal alright.

Six asks, "Where's Sarah?" She looks extremely pissed off and I don't blame her.

I look at Nine when I say, "Let's just say the Mogs took care of her." Nine freezes when I say that and gives me one of those bro hugs right after. Even Nine has to feel empathy towards me at this point.

But it's Eight who asks the more important question: "Who's that old man sitting next to you? Is he a captive or something?"

"No, he's from our planet. Guys, meet Pittacus Lore!"

I'm met with stunned silence, again. Most of us have only dreamed about seeing him, and I can tell by their disappointed looks that they thought he'd look more regal and less ordinary.

Pittacus says, "Children, don't be too disappointed. I'm only 5,123 years old! And besides, I have a lot of information for you that could help you win the war. Also, I'm sorry to say but I'm only at half strength because I draw directly upon Lorien's core for legacies and it's hibernating."

When none of them responds he continues, "And I'm tremendously sorry for your Cêpan's. They were remarkable people with hearts as strong as I've ever seen. Nine, did you know that your Cêpan came on the ship at the last minute because the attack had killed your original Cêpan? (**A/N From The Last Days of Lorien) **He accepted his role immediately and was obsessed with you since.Four and Six, did you know that Henri and Katarina dated for a year when they were in Lorien Defense Academy?" Me and Six look at each other and don't say a word. But I know what she's thinking and she knows what I'm thinking; that our families have been connected for a long time.

Lore continues, "This information may seem irrelevant, but I thought you Garde might want to know about where you come from and life before the war. More importantly, I have information on where the rest of the Chimaera are and where a few of the Loric allies who met you when you reached here live. They can provide shelter and give us more clues as to where the Mog bases are. But when it comes time to fight Setràkus Ra, all of you can help, but only the second Pittacus and I can take him down. He has a special bond with us that might surprise you, but he needs to be killed with someone who draws their energy straight from Lorien."

"Pittacus, thank you for coming to our aide, but we'd like to recuperate first before we jump into more action. You have all the legacies right? Could you teleport us to Nine's house on the John Hancock building?" I ask.

"It would be my pleasure to assist you in any way, my young Garde. I miss my other Elder siblings, who are currently MIA, and I will take back Lorien," he says, a little wistfully.

We join hands, and within ten seconds we're teleported and my mind goes black.

I wake up in a soft, fluffy bed, with sunlight streaming into my eyes. I take in my surroundings; a mounted flat screen TV, snacks on my bedside, and a few bottles of water. The view from the window is a sunny, blue skyline, and I remember how we teleported and that I'm in Chicago with the Garde and Pittacus. Everyone but Sarah. It hits me like a hammer then, that the cute Sarah that I fell in love with in Home Ec. would never see the light of day again. My first true love and relationship in any of the various places me and Henri visited.

As I immerse myself in my gloomy thoughts, I hear a soft knock on the door and then Six's head peeks in.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," I reply. She sits down across from me on the bed. At least Six is still with me, still fighting. I like her a lot and our connection in Florida was so true and pure that I long for another talk like that.

"I'm really sorry about Sarah," I just nod my head and look back at her, "I tried to run after the car but I just couldn't keep it up. I'm sorry."

"Six, don't worry. Things like that are going to happen. It's a war. I let you down with Sam too, remember? We'll find him, at least. Don't put this on yourself."

"Okay, John." She pauses, and then continues, "Do you ever wonder if this fight will ever end? The Mogs keep coming and we are slowly losing allies. First our Cêpan's, then Sarah. Can we ever win this?"

I see insecurity in her eyes that I've never seen before. The tough Six I know never shows weakness. But I know that we're just teenagers, and the whole weight of our planet rests on our backs. "Six, I have faith in you, in us, in our cause. That's all we can really hope for, right? That we live and die together, as a team. I know you will never go down fighting, so as long as we have each other, we stand a chance."

"But every time we lose someone, I feel like I did with Katarina. Like I could have done something but all I did was watch. With Katarina, I didn't save her in the base. I saw her tortured with my very eyes John! And with Sarah, I was too slow to save her."

The light is reflecting off her hazel eyes, making them glow. She looks lithe and strong in her black yoga pants and white tank top, but I know she needs reassurance. So I lift myself to a sitting up position, my back resting against the wall, and wrap her in an embrace. I let myself breathe her scent in, which smells like fruity shampoo, and will my strength into her. She pulls away and looks at me in the eyes. Then, we're both leaning towards each other, our bodies being pulled together by some invisible force. My mind goes blank and I'm kissing her with a strong passion, like the kiss in D.C. Her lips are full against mine, and I love the way we're holding each other, each captivated in the other's passion. We pull away and hug each other again, each resting our heads on the other's shoulder. We stay like that for a while, wrapped in each other's warmth, with only the sky as our witness.

**How'd you guys like it? Thought it was time to reestablish some romantic-ness. Sorry for Sarah fans out there, but thought that move was essential for the plot. And honestly, I think that's going to happen in the real series too. After seeing the cover for the Fall of Five, I'm obsessed with this series again so I'm going to write a lot every day. Maybe a chapter by Wednesday? IDK but that's what I want to happen. And I read the Last Days of Lorien and it was by far my favorite EBook yet. It talks about Sandor and his life on Lorien and adds some shocking details. If you want some details because you can't read it or just want to know, private message me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Also, can you guys PM me with some possible names of items in their chests. Tell me the Earth name of the object and the possible Loric name. Thanks and Peace. **


End file.
